Featherwhisker
|apps = Spottedleaf |precededby1 = Goosefeather |succeededby1 = Spottedleaf |position1 = Medicine Cat |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise |deadbooks = None}} Featherwhisker is a pale, silvery, gray tom with bright amber eyes, long, feathery whiskers and a sweeping, plumy tail. History In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Featherwhisker is listed as a significant Medicine Cat of ThunderClan. It explains that he was a medicine cat under Sunstar, his brother's leadership. He is dedicated and kind, and he worked hard to save his Clanmates from greencough, and it was exhaustion that killed him. It was also revealed that his apprentice was Spottedleaf. In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise : ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Featherwhisker is a medicine cat apprentice under the training of the medicine cat, Goosefeather. :The first time he is seen is when Featherwhisker catches Snowkit and Bluekit peeking into Pinestar's den. He sends them out, telling them that he would have to report to Pinestar that they were in his den, since their scent was already in there, and Pinestar would smell it anyway. He takes them to the elder's den and jokingly comments to Larksong that they were trying to make a nest in the leader's den. He stays for a while but leaves, and Larksong tells the kits that he is just teasing, as that's what Featherwhisker usually does. :It is mentioned that Goosefeather is somewhat lazy, and Featherwhisker had to do most of the work in camp while his mentor laid in the sun out in the forest, claiming to be collecting herbs, though he does not believe this. Later, as Goosefeather's mind started to deteriorate, he unofficially took over as medicine cat, even though Goosefeather had not yet joined the elders. When cats were sick or needed help, they would be sent to Featherwhisker instead of Goosefeather. After many cats need medical treatment, Dappletail comments that they are lucky to have Featherwhisker, but no one speaks up for Goosefeather. Featherwhisker does not insult nor defend his mentor. :He accompanies Sunfall to the Moonstone after Pinestar left the Clan to become a kittypet, so that his brother would receive his nine lives and name. :When Spottedpaw becomes an apprentice, she is always helping Featherwhisker instead of doing her warrior duties. Later, he takes her on as an apprentice after Goosefeather retires from being medicine cat as Spottedpaw begged Sunstar to let her be the medicine cat apprentice. He is also seen with Bluefur when she gives birth, showing Spottedpaw how to feel for contractions. He tells Spottedpaw that some queens are crankier when kitting than others. Bluefur snaps at him saying he would be cranky if he had been kitting since dawn. He helps Bluefur get the kits breathing and gives her herbs. When Bluefur picks out the names for the kits he asks why she did not let the father choose and states that she was all determinded. :When Sunstar dies, he takes Bluefur to the Moonstone to get her nine lives and her new name. :Later, he is said to have died during a greencough epidemic, a sickness that also took one of Bluestar's lives. Spottedleaf then becomes ThunderClan's sole medicine cat. Character Pixels Family Members Brother: :Sunstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters